1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of camera housings. More specifically, the invention relates to a housing for mounting a surveillance camera to a surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surveillance cameras are widely used to enhance the security of a building, room, or other designated areas. Surveillance cameras are typically mounted high to provide a broad coverage area of the camera. One common installation location is to mount the camera on a bracket from the ceiling of a room. Although this provides a broad coverage area, the viewing angle may provide images that are inadequate for later use such as identification. Further, bracket installations of surveillance cameras are unable to provide coverage over a broad range of pan and tilt. The bracket itself is generally an impediment to proper camera orientation.
One goal of surveillance cameras is to deter crime. However, it is common for thieves or vandals to destroy cameras in order to prevent having the camera record their image. Because cameras are installed on a bracket, or within a glass dome, it is simple for the vandals to gain access to the camera. Such cameras are usually easily disabled by several blows from a blunt instrument or by cutting the electrical connection wires leading to the camera.
Another problem of existing surveillance camera systems is that the cameras are generally not aesthetically pleasing. Surveillance cameras and their associated housings may have visible wiring, present a bulky appearance, and not blend with the dxc3xa9cor or a room. One may be deterred from installing a surveillance camera if the camera degrades the overall appearance of the room.
For externally mounted surveillance cameras or cameras mounted in industrial areas, the camera should also be protected from environmental hazards. If a camera has any exposed electronics, the chances of damaging the camera is increased. Even current camera housings which are not watertight expose the electronic components of a camera to potential damage due to inclement weather or other environmental hazards.
What is needed is a camera housing capable of being mounted anywhere within a room, including on the walls. The camera housing should permit the camera to cover a broad area. The housing should provide protection from the environment, vandalism, and other external elements, while simultaneously blending in with the dxc3xa9cor of a room.
The present invention is a camera housing that permits installation of a camera on a wall or ceiling. The camera housing includes tamper resistant features to prevent disabling or vandalism of the camera. Because the camera housing mounts into a wall with a low profile, the camera housing may be installed at eye level to provide a more advantageous viewing angle of a room. For example, the camera housing may be mounted so that the camera is capturing images of a doorway at approximately eye level. This mounting level provides a clearer view of the subject. The camera housing may be positioned so the camera can obtain a view over a range of up to 360 degrees of pan and up to 180 degrees of tilt.
The camera housing of the present invention may also be colored using an anodizing process. The anodizing process provides for a durable color that resists scratching or wear. The color of the camera housing may be matched to the decor of the surface the housing is mounted on so the housing blends seamlessly with the decor.
One embodiment of the invention is a camera housing comprising a first retaining ring and a second retaining ring. The second retaining ring is positioned in coordination with the first retaining ring to create a gap between the rings. A camera retaining body is positioned between the retaining rings and is adapted to enclose a camera. The camera retaining body is moveable over a range, but may be locked in a set position by decreasing the gap between the retaining rings. In one embodiment, the camera retaining body is adapted to enclose a surveillance camera and is moveable over a range of 360 degrees of pan and 90 degrees of tilt and is rotatable about its axis. The camera retaining body may also enclose cameras of differing sizes. A bolster plate may be mounted on one side of the surface to increase the mounting strength of the retaining rings. The retaining rings are connected together using a plurality of fasteners having anti-tampering features.
In another embodiment of the invention, a camera housing comprises a first mounting plate, a second mounting plate, a body, and a connection board. The body has a first section and a second section and is adapted to enclose a camera. The mounting plates act in cooperation to secure the body recessed in a surface. The connection board is adapted to host connections for the camera and is movably attached to the second section of the body to allow for movement of camera connections. The connection board allows for an increased range of motion of the camera body without the camera connections contacting the mounting surface.
Another embodiment of the invention is a method of mounting a camera housing within a surface including the steps of securing a first retaining ring to the surface, positioning a camera retaining body on the first retaining ring, and locking the camera retaining body into position by tightening a second retaining ring to the first retaining ring. The camera housing may be mounted at eye level on a wall. The camera body may be mounted in an electrical box or recessed in the surface.
Another embodiment of the invention is a camera housing comprising means for mounting a camera retaining body on a surface. The camera retaining body is adapted to enclose a camera and position the camera over a range. The camera housing also includes, means for locking the camera retaining body in a set position
Another embodiment of the invention is a camera housing comprising a base, a protective dome, a locking ring, and a camera mounting stand. The locking ring secures the dome to the base by fitting over the dome and threading into the base. The camera mounting stand is adapted to receive a camera and can mount to the base in either a first mounting position or a second mounting position. The combination of mounting positions permits positioning of the camera over a range of 360 degrees of pan and 180 degrees of tilt.